


There Must Be Some Misunderstanding

by FictionalKnight (Northern_Star)



Category: DCU (Comics)
Genre: Christmas Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-12-25
Updated: 2009-12-25
Packaged: 2018-03-04 09:56:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 342
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3063533
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Northern_Star/pseuds/FictionalKnight
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They'd planned to spend Christmas together, but apparently neither of them had understood where the other one wanted to spend it...</p>
            </blockquote>





	There Must Be Some Misunderstanding

**Author's Note:**

> For [](http://gpmanda.livejournal.com/profile)[gpmanda](http://gpmanda.livejournal.com/). The prompt was _facepalm_.

Clark Kent walked up to the front door of Wayne Manor, frowning as he realized there weren't any lights on. There should be lights on, he thought. They should all be home, and they knew he was coming...

He knocked, but there was no answer. So he knocked again, and waited some more, but still there wasn't an answer. Worried, he scanned through the walls with his X-Ray vision, but found there wasn't anyone there. Something was wrong, he thought. Something was really, really wrong.

Meanwhile, back in Smallville, Bruce Wayne made his way to the Kents' small farmhouse. Something was wrong, he realized immediately, when he noticed that there weren't any lights on. He went around the house, looking trough windows carefully... There wasn't anyone home.

Frustrated, Bruce pulled out his cellphone from his coat pocket and hit one of the speed dial numbers.

"Where are you?" he asked Clark the moment he heard him say hello on the other end.

"In Gotham, where else? Where are _you_?"

Bruce let out a frustrated sigh. "I'm standing in about three feet of snow, in Smallville, and just about to freeze to death..."

"In Smallville? But I thought--?"

"Yeah, I'm thinking exactly the same thing right now," Bruce told him. "So what do we do now?" He waited a moment for an answer, but none came. "Hello? Clark? Are you still there?"

A few short seconds later, Clark landed in the yard, just a few feet from Bruce.

"I'm here now," Clark said apologetically. "Sorry for the misunderstanding. I thought you'd meant--"

"Yeah, I know," Bruce said with a shrug. "I thought you'd meant something else too."

"Well, look on the bright side," Clark suggested. "For once it's just you and me for Christmas - no family, no obligations... It's not that bad is it?"

"You know..." Bruce said, a smile starting to spread on his lips. "I think that's actually a wonderful way to spend Christmas."

"Merry Christmas, Bruce," Clark said now smiling as well, and he leaned in for a kiss.

=> End.  



End file.
